The present invention relates generally to manufacture of IC (integrated circuit) packages, and more particularly, to a mechanism for automatically transferring a predetermined number of IC packages from one tube to another tube for various types of IC packages using a turret having a plurality of IC package tracks of various dimensions.
Referring to FIG. 1, during manufacture of IC (integrated circuit) packages, the IC packages are transported in an IC package tube 20. Plugs are wedged into the ends of the IC package tube 20 including a first plug 22 at one end of the tube 20 and a second plug 24 at the other end of the tube 20. The tube 20 may be comprised of steel or plastic, and such tubes are known to one of ordinary skill in the art of IC package manufacture. Referring to FIG. 1, the IC package tube 20 contains a first IC package 32, a second IC package 34, a third IC package 36, and a fourth IC package 38. An IC package tube typically contains more numerous IC packages, but four IC packages 32, 34, 36, and 38 are shown within the IC package tube 20 in FIG. 1 for clarity of illustration.
Referring to FIG. 2A, a typical IC (Integrated Circuit) package 102 includes a plurality of leads for coupling nodes of an IC die within the IC package 102 to a system external to the IC package 102. FIG. 2A shows a bottom view of the IC package 102. A first side 104 of the IC package 102 includes a first lead 106, a second lead 108, and a third lead 110. A second side 112 of the IC package 102 includes a fourth lead 114, a fifth lead 116, and a sixth lead 118. A third side 120 of the IC package 102 includes a seventh lead 122, an eighth lead 124, and a ninth lead 126. A fourth side 128 of the IC package 102 includes a tenth lead 130, an eleventh lead 132, and a twelfth lead 134. A typical IC package includes more numerous leads to a side of the IC package. However, three leads to a side of the IC package 102 are shown in FIG. 2A for clarity of illustration.
Referring to FIG. 2B, a side view of the first side 104 of the IC package 102 of FIG. 2A is shown. The side view of the first side 104 of the IC package 102 in FIG. 2B also shows a side view of the fourth lead 114 on the second side 112 of the IC package 102 and a side view of the twelfth lead 134 on the fourth side 128 of the IC package 102.
During manufacture of IC packages, the IC packages are transferred from one tube to another tube. It is desirable to transfer the IC packages in proper orientation. Referring to FIG. 2B, a tapered facet 150 is typically included on an IC package to indicate the proper orientation of the IC package. For example, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2B, the tapered facet of each of the IC packages 32, 34, 36, and 38 faces toward the right and toward the bottom of the tube 20 for proper orientation.
During transfer of IC packages from tube to tube, a first IC package tube containing the IC packages to be transferred is placed on a first end of an IC package track. A second IC package tube to receive the IC packages is placed on a second end of the IC package track. The first IC package tube, the IC package track, and the second IC package tube are then slanted such that the IC packages slide out from the first IC package tube, along the IC package track, and then into the second IC package tube. The IC package track confines the IC packages to slide along the IC package track and into the second IC package tube. Such mechanisms for tube to tube transfer of the IC packages is known to one of ordinary skill in the art of IC package manufacture.
It may be desired to transfer only a predetermined number of IC packages from tube to tube such as when a customer specifies the predetermined number of IC packages to be shipped to that customer. In the prior art, an operator may manually count the number of IC packages transferred from tube to tube. However, such manual count of the number IC packages may be prone to human error resulting in too few or too many IC packages that are transferred. Thus, a mechanism is desired for automatically controlling the number of IC packages that are transferred from tube to tube.
In addition, various types of IC packages which house IC dies of various sizes have various different dimensions. Thus, when a second type of IC packages having a second set of dimensions are transferred from tube to tube, a second IC package track corresponding to the second set of dimensions of the second type of IC packages is installed in the prior art mechanism for tube to tube transfer of the IC packages. Such installation of another IC package track for each type of IC packages may be time consuming and may result in significant down time during manufacture of IC packages. Thus, a mechanism is desired for rapidly changing the IC package track for different dimensions of various types of IC packages that are transferred from tube to tube.
Accordingly, in one embodiment of the present invention, a data processor controls a singulator and a stopper gate disposed near the IC package track to lift up or drop down for automatically controlling the number of IC packages transferred tube to tube. In another embodiment of the present invention, a turret having a plurality of IC package tracks is used such that IC packages of various dimensions may be transferred tube to tube.
A predetermined number of IC (integrated circuit) packages are transferred from a first IC package tube to a second IC package tube. A chosen IC package track has dimensions that fit to dimensions of each of the IC packages. The first IC package tube is placed on a first end of the chosen IC package track, and the second IC package tube is placed on a second end of the chosen IC package track.
A stopper gate is disposed above the chosen IC package track between the first end and the second end of the chosen IC package track. The first IC package tube, the chosen IC package track, and the second IC package tube are tilted to a slant with the first IC package tube being disposed toward a top of the slant and with the second IC package tube being disposed toward a bottom of the slant such that the IC packages slide out from the first IC package tube, down along the chosen IC package track, and toward the second IC package tube. The stopper gate is dropped down toward the chosen IC package track to block the IC packages from entering into the second IC package tube such that the IC packages are lined up linearly along the chosen IC package track against the stopper gate with a bottom IC package abutting the stopper gate.
A data processor is coupled to the stopper gate for controlling the stopper gate to lift up to pass the bottom IC package to the second IC package tube. A singulator is coupled to the stopper gate and to the data processor, and the data processor controls the singulator to drop down to hold a subsequent IC package adjacent the bottom IC package when the stopper gate is lifted up to pass the bottom IC package such that the subsequent IC package does not pass to the second IC package tube as the bottom IC package is passed to the second IC package tube. The data processor controls the stopper gate to drop back down and the singulator to lift back up after the bottom IC package is passed to the second IC package tube such that the subsequent IC package becomes the bottom IC package abutting the stopper gate.
The data processor controls the stopper gate and the singulator to repeat the lifting up and the dropping down process until the predetermined number of IC packages are passed to the second IC package tube. In this manner, the data processor automatically controls the transfer of the predetermined number of IC packages from the first IC package tube to the second IC package tube.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the chosen IC package track is part of a turret having a plurality of IC package tracks. A length of each IC package track is disposed along a length of the turret, and each IC package track is disposed at a respective location around a perimeter area of the turret. Each IC package track has respective dimensions to fit to dimensions of a corresponding type of IC package. The length of the turret is disposed between the first IC package tube and the second IC package tube. The turret is rotated about the length of the turret until the chosen IC package track faces the stopper gate and the singulator. In this manner, the IC package track corresponding to a particular type of IC packages is rapidly set by simply rotating the turret.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood by considering the following detailed description of the invention which is presented with the attached drawings.